Rebel
by MagikofDeduction
Summary: Cas, Sam, and Dean are working a case. Cas has to go undercover as a priest and ends up doing a sermon... unbeknownst to him, Dean takes a not-so-heavenly liking to him in a priest outfit. Priest!kink-ish. Pointless smutt. Church sex. Top!Dean, Loud Bottom!Cas. Dirty talk, a bit. Established Destiel. Enjoy


**Pointless smut, enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel raised the bible in his hand.

"And this is why we must follow God's word. Thank you. See you… next time," he ended unsurely. The congregation clapped a bit and then began filtering out. He turned to the altar, shaking his head, unaware of the dark eyes set upon him.

Dean had watched the entire sermon, and damn if Cas didn't look hot in a preacher suit. He felt his mind darken at the thoughts of ways to dirty it up, and Dean licked his lips. When Cas accidentally dropped the bible he chuckled, but then had to hold in a moan as Cas bent over, showing that beautiful ass of his in those nice, tight black slacks. Once the hall was empty, Dean immediately stood and made his way over to the altar.

Cas heard him coming and sighed.

"I think it worked. They believed me. I think it may have been the daughter." There was no response, and Cas began to turn. "Dean?"

Strong hands pressed on his hips, keeping him in place, and a hard lined body outlined his own. Cas's breath caught when he felt Dean's erection pressing hard against his ass.

Dean placed his lips near Cas's, breathing hot air against his ear and making Cas shiver. He thrust his erection slightly against Cas's ass and groaned in his ear. Cas's skin turned hot, and he would have pulled against the collar of his costume, if his hands weren't busy balancing himself against the altar as Dean pressed into him.

"You did good, Cas," Dean murmured in his ear, slipping a hand down Cas's abdomen and tugging his shirt out of his pants, "Let's see if we can get even better." Cas moaned loudly as Dean slipped a hand into his pants, palming him through his thin boxers. Dean chuckled in his ear.

"Shush, Cas… don't wanna be too loud… might get caught."

Cas barely held in another feverish moan.

"D-Dean," he groaned as Dean gripped his cock, pumping slowly. He moaned again, precum pooling and spotting against his pants, "We—we shouldn't do this… this is the house of—the house of my father—"

Dean curled his fingers in Cas's hair and pulled his head back, whose mouth fell open as Dean's hand continued working on him. Dean licked a hot wet strip up Cas's revealed neck, lapping below the collar before dragging up to his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"And you know just how to rebel, don't you, Cas?" he murmured lowly, thrusting his hips hard into Cas's ass, which caused him to thrust into Dean's hand.

"D-Dean…"

Dean tightened his grip on Cas's hair, almost to the point of pain.

"Suck me," he growled. He took his hand from Cas's pants and spun him around. They met in a fiery clash of lips and tongue, before Dean pulled away, his hand in Cas's hair, and forced the angel to his knees. Cas did as he was told and unbuckled Dean's pants, unzipping them and pulling his erection free. It was hard and red from want, and Cas ran his tongue along the tip before pushing the entire cock into his mouth, to the back of his throat. Dean moaned loudly, forcing Cas's head back and forth by his hair, letting his own head fall back.

"Ung… Cas…" he looked down, saw himself disappear into Cas's hot wet mouth, Cas's eyes closed as he moaned around the cock thrusting down his throat. Dean's fingers tightened and Cas whined a bit, causing Dean to moan. Cas pulled himself from his pants and began pumping himself, moaning. Dean tugged on Cas's hair sharply and Cas pulled away, letting Dean's erection pop from his mouth, a bit of precum glistening his full lips. He stared up at Dean, those huge, innocent blue eyes clouded with need and want, and Dean moaned at the sight before pulled Cas up, not giving him time to gain his proper footing before pressing him, mouth on his, tongue invading. Cas's lower back hit the altar painfully and he flinched, but then Dean was grinding against him, their cocks slotting together, and he moaned into Dean's hot mouth. Cas tugged at Dean's hair a bit and he growled into his mouth, kissing harder. A hand wrapped around both of their erections and began pumping. Cas thrust into the hand, panting. His forehead fell against Dean's shoulder as Dean attacked his neck with nips and kisses, both thrusting into his hand.

Without warning, Dean's hand stopped and Cas was flipped over, his pants shoved down to his ankles. He gasped as cold air hit his ass, before moaning heatedly as slicked fingers probed his entrance.

"Dean… wait, where did you—" Cas saw the bowl next to him and his eyes widened, "Dean, you didn't—"

"Sh, Cas," a whisper ordered by his voice as a single finger slipped in, causing Cas to let out a breathy moan. That finger pressed in and out and Cas thrust back against it. Dean admired the angel's back muscles through the tight shirt, his shoulders flexing from where he held himself up on the altar. He slipped two more fingers in and thrust, curling them to find that one spot.

Cas let out a loud heated moan and thrust back.

"Dean, please, again," he whined. Dean stroked Cas's prostate lightly before pressing on it hard, and Cas moaned loudly, his knees almost giving out.

"Dean," he begged, hair sweaty and hanging over his eyes, the shirt sticking to his lean body. Dean pulled his fingers out and dipped his entire hand in the holy oil. He liked it rough, sometimes—times like this—but he'd never hurt Cas, if he could help it.

He coated himself with the stuff before he led himself to Cas's entrance, and swiftly entered. Without pausing he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, tossing his head back as he was lost in the delicious wet heat. Cas moaned, fingers tightening on the altar as Dean slammed into him relentlessly, hitting his prostate over and over. Hot pleasure erupted through him from Dean's fullness pressing his prostate, pulling away before deliciously slamming back in.

"H-Harder," Cas moaned. Dean did as he was told, fingers tightening painfully on Cas's hips as he barraged Cas with hard, sharp thrusts, causing the angel to wriggle and moan desperately, "Mmn... Ungh... A-Ah!"

"Dean," he half sobbed, rolling his hips back to meet Dean's in an obscene slap of skin, over and over.

"Unh, come on Cas, baby, fuck, come for me, baby," Dean moaned like a mantra. Cas's cries became louder, his thrusts back more erratic, and Dean knew he was close. Still thrusting, his hands slid up the curve of Cas's ass, up his spine, and pressed hard against Cas's shoulder blades on time with his thrust.

Cas gave a cry as he came, vision white, splattering against the front of the altar. His knees weakened and Dean caught him around the middle, hoisting him up so that he could lean against the altar.

"Dean, come, fuck, come in me," Cas moaned, knowing how he liked it, thrusting his hips back. Dean moaned loudly and came hard and fast into Cas, holding a hand up on the altar as he fell over Cas, aligned against his back. They panted for a few long moments, their sweat slicked bodies still pressed against each other. Finally, Dean gently pulled out and Cas slowly turned. In a blink, the altar was clean, their pants were clean, and Cas moved forward to tuck Dean back into his pants, zipping them up and buckling them. Dean slipped a hand around Cas's neck and pulled him forward to a kiss. He chuckled against the angel's soft lips.

"Fuck, Cas. You need to keep that outfit."

Cas smiled a bit, kissing Dean, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I plan on it, Dean."

* * *

**;) until next time~  
**


End file.
